


Don't Fight Me When You Can Delight Me

by Obsessum



Series: Don't Fight Me When You Can Delight Me [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty mind, Friends to Lovers, M/M, boner, but still friends, forceful kiss, mind torture palace?, no more like mind pleasure palace, playing chess, teasing kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: Erik is done with Charles being stunning.





	Don't Fight Me When You Can Delight Me

Charles moved his own Knight and leaned back again, resting his elbows on the stairs. It was his favorite time of the day; slacking off, playing some chess with Erik. Charles gazed at the empty vast garden spreading in front of them, a faint engraved smile on the corner of his lips for no reason. He was feeling at so much peace that it toke him a moment before remembering what they were talking about, and then again thinking of an answer.

Just when about to turn his face toward his opponent, Charles heard Erik’s voice approaching: “god dammit, you’re so stunning,” before he felt something getting closer to him, shadowing above him. It was Erik.

Charles didn’t have the chance to consider what he was doing, as his lips were shut by Erik’s. Erik grabbed Charles’s chin with his right hand, and used his other hand as an anchor to stay on top of Charles. Trying to get closer, Erik hit the chessboard and made it flip over, and almost all pieces fell down off the stairs.

The very first reactions were automatic, without any real aim or purpose: Charles grasped Erik’s shoulder, clenching into the fabric of his clothes. He tried to push Erik back, but he failed to move his body. Erik was using his powers to keep him pinned down. He also tried to say something, but Erik, expecting Charles do so, was making it hard for him. He was teasing Charles, giving him fast and short kisses on his lips; short enough for Charles to say half of a word, and fast enough for him to not be able to finish the poor severed word. All that came out was something like: “Wha-- E-- Hey-- Eri-- Wai-- I said-- Hold--”

Eventually, the auto reactions were over. For some moments, Charles’s body organs stopped functioning, and so did his brain; something that rarely happens. He lay there, looking straight into nothing, his back touching edges of stairs; though his hands still clenching into Erik’s arms. As his tension was turning into a numb shock, Erik, slowly, changed the rhythm of his kisses, made it longer and more passionate, rather than something just to tease. He let go of Charles’ chin and moved his hands to the back of his neck. Crawling closer, he tried to find a more comfortable position without letting go of Charles.

Charles pressed his eyes together and tried to remember again how to think, and maybe to decide what to do about this man, kissing him masterfully. At the end, he decided that Erik was drunk. That was odd, very odd; since Erik wasn’t into getting drunk at all. But it was the only way, the only explanation for _this_.

He moved his tongue again in order to make some words. He failed to make even a half-one. Unlike some minutes ago, Erik wouldn’t let go of his lips, not even for one second. So what came out of Charles’ compressed mouth, were just some unclear hums behind his lips, making his throat vibrate.

As soon as Charles opened his mouth — or at least tried to, Erik’s tongue made its way into his mouth, as if it was waiting for the right moment. Charles, shocked and terrified by how this was going on, tried to make himself calm down by taking longer breathes, as Erik was breathing warm and heavily through his nose into Charles’ face and making it go hotter and hotter.

After some minutes, Erik let go of Charles’ lips and rested his forehead on Charles’, panting heavily and brushing Charles’ face with his hot breathes. Once Charles felt the sudden ease in his body, he put his hands against Erik’s shoulders and pushed him back, just enough to be able to sit. Erik didn’t resist, but kept his right hand behind Charles’ neck, as if he was afraid to break the connection between them. Charles looked at Erik’s eyes and murmured breathlessly:

\- Erik.. Listen.. I know you’re drunk. It’s okay, just-

\- I’m not drunk.

Erik interrupted decisively with a steady tone, his thumb brushing Charles’ cheek softly. Charles lifted his head a little, trying to remove Erik’s finger of his face.

\- That just seems like something a drunken person would say. Erik, just calm yourself. You don’t want to regret anything later, do you?

\- I already told you; I’m not drunk. Just go ahead and search my memory. I haven’t drunk for like two weeks, I swear.

He waited for Charles to do so. Charles looked at him and then searched his mind.

Well, he was right. Even without exploring through his memory, Charles could say he wasn’t lying, not with those eyes.

Charles looked away and licked his lips, trying to avoid Erik’s sharp gaze on him. He suddenly felt like he was boiling inside.

\- This isn’t right.

Erik came closer and sat in front of him, cupped Charles’ face with his both hands, lifted his head a little up and made him look in his eyes.

\- Do you hate it?

Charles didn’t give any answer, just looked up at him and tried not lose himself. Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles’ eye, then a soft kiss on his cheek, and then he kissed the corner of his upper lip, almost on the skin. He was pausing and moving back between each kiss, looking down at Charles and analyzing him. As if he was trying some suits on and asking Charles’ opinion about each of them. Charles trembled after every kiss, feeling more and more hot inside. Not really expecting any answer from Charles, Erik asked again:

\- Does it feel good to you?

Charles let a long breath out of his lungs and said nothing. Erik leaned forward and kissed Charles on his lips:

\- Then it’s not wrong.

He pulled back a little, just enough to look at Charles’ eyes.

\- You know you can stop me whenever you want.

Oh. Yeah. He could actually do that. Did that reboot of his mind made it malfunction? No, certainly no. He could see why he hadn’t tried to stop Erik, but he was avoiding looking at it. And he still wasn’t going to stop Erik, he knew that for sure. Charles was surprised by himself. All these thoughts made him doubt maybe he was the one who is drunk.

Erik started kissing him again, taking advantages of Charles’ slightly open mouth. He moved his fingers behind Charles’ neck; except for the thumbs, brushing his cheeks. Carefully, he put his right foot on the other side of Charles’ body and topped him entirely. There was no force. Erik wasn’t using any of his powers. Charles was free and yet desperately in chain.

Charles closed his eyes and let his hands fall on the stairs and grasp on the stony edge instead of Erik’s shoulders. He tried to control his body’s reactions as Erik’s tongue was exploring inside his mouth. Erik’s kisses were soft and warm, passionate and eager, making Charles feel both safe and insecure. He felt like he was burning beneath Erik, flowing like a melted metal under the influence of Erik’s powers. And after some time, he found himself kissing Erik back, answering every other kiss. Erik started to breathe heavier and faster, as if he was pleased by Charles’ cooperation. Charles could swear he was feeling a smile coming and going between kisses.

Some minutes later, Charles opened his eyes a little and tried to focus on Erik’s face from that distance. Erik’s eyes were shut, seeming to be fully focused on the kisses. Charles concentrated — which wasn’t really easy — and curiously entered Erik’s mind, knowing that he would regret it later.

..

Exposed to all those.. images, he, shockingly, let out a deep moan which was swallowed by Erik into his mouth. Erik broke the kiss and moved back with a surprised look on his face, still being connected to Charles by a couple of thick string of saliva.

\- What was that?!

Charles was panting heavily, looking almost everywhere but at Erik.

\- You sure have some dirty mind there.

A half smile appeared on Erik’s mouth, turned away and looked down at Charles’ pants, which seemed to be a bit more bulgy than usual. He looked back, smirking and staring at Charles’ face, more blushed than a face could possibly get.

\- So do you!

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language and this is literally my first English fanfiction, so, you know. just bear with me. and I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> is also available in Persian: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135281)


End file.
